


The Words You Say

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2Ciel Theory, Acting References, Angst, Caring Sebastian, Character Study, Conversations, Crack, Dark, Dark Grell Sutcliffe, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dramatic, F/M, Farewells, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gossip, Grim Reapers, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lust, M/M, Major Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sebastian is a gossip girl, Self-Destruction, Some Humor, The Final Problem, To Be Continued, Twin Ciel Theory, dark elizabeth, grim reaper Vincent, loads of theories, teatime, theories everywhere, trashtalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: The many conversations between our favourite Black Butler characters. Chapter One: A conversation about the meaning of life between our favorite butler and Earl.Chapter Two: A duel between the white butler and the girl with golden curls.Chapter Three: A meaning of names.Chapter Four: Shared lust.Chapter Five: Who is Ciel Phantomhive?Chapter Six: Vincent and Angelina meet again.Chapter Seven: Gossip girls of the manorChapter Eight: This is why I choose to die





	1. The meaning of life: Ciel and Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Sebastian."

"My Lord?"

"Why are you here?"

"To serve you tea."

"That is not what I meant."

"Then enlighten me."

"Take my words in a philosophical sense."

"Must you not state your intentions clearly?"

"Are you reprimanding me for something you do so often?"

"...."

"...."

"I suppose you mean why I am here in this contract?"

"I already know that. You're here for your prize. Known information is not of interest to me, try again."

"You are assuming things Young Master."

"Hm?"

"Did you mean why I am here as a being? What is my purpose?"

"You prove that intellect worthwhile."

"And you do not, seeing at how you lost the last chess game to me yesterday."

"The first."

"Not the last."

"Quit being arrogant, you overate yourself. It is unbecoming."

"I apologize. I cannot possibly stray away from my usual perfection as a Phantomhive servant now can I?"

"......"

"Glaring suits you well."

"Shut up Sebastian."

"Of course."

"......."

"......"

"......"

"......"

"I take back my order. Now answer my question."

"What one again?"

"Do not humour me Sebastian, I am in no such mood."

"I do not understand why you have interest in such a lowly servant. This is unusual behavior for you."

"I am bored."

"Or course, how could I not recognize such childish inclinations?"

"Insubordination dipped in honey words, how can I not notice such demonic inclinations?"

"Touche young master."

"Sebastian, quit being infuriating and answer."

"Is this just a matter of pride now?"

"That is an order."

"Of course. Well you should know how us demons came about through your Christian faith do you not? Now I exist simply to feed on humans souls and cause chaos and disruption."

"Is that all?"

"What else were you expecting young master."

"It seems a very meaningless experience."

"And humans are much better off?"

"I propose we are born into this world without meaning so we can create it."

"Really now? A very poetic but fickle notion."

"Possibly, but why do things need meaning placed upon them anyway?"

"....."

"What is so humorous?"

"Nothing truly."

"......."

"I just find the ignorance of humans amusing."

"......"

"You deem me unfit for an answer until I explain myself?"

"....."

"Very well then, as a mortal of only thirteen years I understand your misconceptions, but as a immortal being I must say living without any true meaning is quite boring....."

"And?"

"....."

"......"

"......"

"Sebastian."

"And empty."

"....."

"......"

"So you find your life unfulfilling?"

"Who proposed I was speaking out of my own thoughts?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Why would I think so when you have given me this life?"

 

 

 


	2. Lizzie and Charles Grey: Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you willing to sacrifice for your fiancé?"
> 
> "Everything."
> 
> The custom duel between Elizabeth and Charles Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dark Lizzie is my favorite. Been keeping up with my every two days deadline! I feel so proud of myself for not procrastinating.

_**Clank.** _

"Why hello Lady Elizabeth."

"Pleasure to see you. I ask that trying to take off my head not become a custom greeting of ours."

"But my Lady, that is so boring."

_**Swing.** _

_**Clank.** _

"You have improved your blocking skills."

"I'd have to with the way you aim."

**_Clink._ **

**_Thump._ **

"No need to be aggressive."

"Might I say that you are intruding upon my property snacking upon my dishes?"

_**Clank.** _

"Touche."

"I cannot tell if you are mocking me or complimenting my skills."

"You decide."

"I shall go with mocking then."

**_Clunk._ **

"Must you think so low of me?"

"What proper gentlemen visits a manor by crashing through the window?"

"Excuse me, but that is a specialty of mine. I like to call it a _dramatic entrance."_

_**Giggle.** _

_**Clink.** _

"Really now?"

"Pfft, what hypocrisy. I do apologize, from what I've heard ripping the dead to pieces is much more your forte. I see how much of a lady you are."

_**Pause.** _

_**Thump.** _

"Hey! What's your problem! Why would you stop? I could have killed you!"

"I will shed as much femininity as I choose for my fiancé."

"Your kidding me. How pathetic, lapping at his feet like he does so with the Queen!"

_**Step** _

"Getting defensive my Lady? Facing off with your anger is much more interesting."

**_Turn_ **

_"You insult my household?"_

"Huh?"

_**Leap** _

"W-wait. Elizabeth!"

"You do understand my current position? I am the fiancé of Ciel Phantomhive. _I will become the Countess of the Watchdog._ "

"You willingly fall into darkness after him? Your future--"

**_Rippp_ **

"How could you have managed to hi--"

**_Cough_ **

"I've heard you were one who killed Sebastian?"

"What?"

**_Twist_ **

"You do not think me a formidable opponent? Understand this, I am as good as ripping the living apart as the dead. I will smile and kill for my beloved. My innocence is his, and this darkness I will use, no matter our friendship."

**_Thump_ **

"Let's hope our duels remain playful Charles Grey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touche:  
> Definition one: (in fencing) used as an acknowledgment of a hit by one's opponent
> 
> Definition two: used as an acknowledgment during a discussion of a good or clever point made at one's expense by another person
> 
> (hope that clears up any misunderstanding why Grey saying touche would be mocking or a compliment)
> 
>  
> 
> This was meant to be light hearted. What did I create?
> 
> *I use comments to improve myself, so please leave one below. All feedback is wanted and appreciated.*


	3. Sebastian and Ciel: His name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds out the meaning of his given name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be two different characters, I promise, I just couldn't pass this idea up. I see so many fics expounding on the meaning of Ciel's name but never Sebastian's. I am a bit late past my personal deadline, but better late then never! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"....."

"Earl Grey tea with scones my young Lord."

"....."

"....."

"What is with your amusement?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

"Really now?

"Hm."

"....."

"....."

"I can see your ego blooming from across the room. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just ran into some information about my given name while cleaning the library."

"You better not be delaying your duties."

"Of course not."

"....."

"....."

"What did you find?"

"Just the definition."

"That is?"

"Apparently Sebastian is of Greek origin, and the meaning of it is revered."

"I named you after my dog."

"A very lofty one."

"You hate dogs."

"To be frank, yes I do."

"How did you turn this into your favor."

"I tend to have a hobby of that."

"You can express gratitude to the servants."

"Especially Bard."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"Woof."

"...."

"...."

"You make an adorable pet young master."

"Hmph."

Especially to the Queen."

"....."

"I shall ignore the hostility of that glance."

"Let me see where you found the information."

"Information?"

"On your given name."

"Of course, just a moment please."

"....."

"Should you not be focusing on your paperwork?"

"Hush Sebastian."

"....."

"The original form of this name referred to those from a particular city or region of Asia minor, whose Greek name was from the Latin imperial title "Augustus". Saint Sebastian, who probably was a native of that place, was a third-century martyred centurion who became patron saint of soldiers."

"Interesting."

"Hm."

"My lord?"

"Yes."

"Since you seem to be interested, do you know the meaning of your own name?"

"It is French, heaven I believe."

"Very good."

"How ironic it will be when I follow you to the depths of hell."

"You are not the only one who has descended."

"I would more call it extinguished."

"....."

"What is it?"

"Are you afraid young master?"

"Relieved is a more appropriate term."

"...."

"...."

"I wonder what you could accomplish in a few years time."

"What?" 

"....."

"Sebastian?"

"......"

"....."

"I wouldn't mind some new flavours, even if your hopelessness is delicious."

"State your meaning outright-- who gave you liberty to touch me!"

"Don't give up on this life just yet young master."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you can't gift chapters. So this is my informal gift to Evans3. I will get you a proper one soon, I swear. 
> 
> Please comment with feedback below, I like hearing from my audience. :)


	4. Sebastian and Grell: Shared Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh but we both share the feeling of lust!"
> 
> "Really now?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes darling, do you not see your fervor to paint your master in blood, not unlike how I did the same to those women?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time attempting Grell, lets see how this goes! I apologize for not updating, but I have been really busy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Thank you to my amazing editor Evans3 for the lovely tips!*

"Bassy!"

"Abomination."

"Ah my love, must you speak to me so cruelly?"

"......."

"That disdainful glare is so undyingly handsome, oh what I would do just to have a taste!"

"I would very much appreciate that I would make it to the market without incidence."

"Why must you act so put off! We  really are not as different as perceived."

"A grim reaper acting as a demon?"

"You must agree our intentions at times co-align."

"In whatever manner?"

"Our lust."

"We do not share such thing. Emotions are used to manipulate and I would never contemplate directing such a thing towards a thing such as you."

"Ah but here you are mistaken my dear Bassy. I can see it in your eyes as you set your gaze on that brat of yours, it reminds me of my own past affairs really. Oh how lovely the act of red was! You share in such beauty."

"How improbable."

"But is it really? Surely you can understand his beauty. Ivory skin carved into dainty ankles, long fingers, lithe waist. Blue eyes and coal hair. I would definitely be interested in playing with him as he grows older!"

"As if I would let my master fall to such lows."

"Ah but you do not deny it my darling. Demons see souls so different than us. Our outlook is uptight and clinical, a black and white notion to judge it. But you, my poet, see in color! A beautiful mass of explosion, of emotion, of life! I have to wonder what sort of essence this brat posses in order for you to slave to him so!"

"......."

"Ah maybe orange for that hatred of his?"

"......."

"Or scarlet for his filthy tainted blood, you would enjoy such a debauched interaction would you not?"

"......"

"Maybe a royal blue, like his eye, both would hold such tragic sadness! A child born with no future!"

"......"

"Or possibly the darkest black imaginable, a dark soul further tainted ebony. An angel fallen from grace, hitting the ashes as it circles hi-"

"White."

"Hm?"

"The core of his soul is the purest of snow. Something scalding to the touch yet an essence enticing and pure. Childhood innocence lost within the dark exterior. That is Ciel Phantomhive."

"....."

"......"

"......"

"......"

"......"

"......"

"Pffft."

"......."

"Hahhahahahahahahahaha!"

"......"

"How brilliant! How did I not think of this before. The most obvious yet brilliant of scripts! Hahahahaha!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Are you looking for a taste of heaven Sebastian, or to mock it and rip it apart?"

"......"

"Yes my darling, you lust greatly, so in fact that you could be seen crazed. How do you ache for that final act, for that tainted blood to drip on that pure snow. To rip him inside out, force your essence to melt with his, consume that innocence and engulf it with your own dark abyss. To store it away, preserving it and destroying it forever!"

"Oh but what about the Madame, isn't that hinted with it's own dramatic intentions. Your shared lust for blood caused her own to spill didn't it? A wish to finish the part before it turned sour. A immortal creature reveling in transience. Focus on your own stage."

"Oh but Bassy, does it hurt to spectate another's whiIe I fulfill my own? That is my employment is it not? I only wish to see the words you call out as the curtain falls! The final line to conclude the tale of the vengeful spirit and honeyed demon!"

  
"I shall be heading out now, you are not allowed on Phantomhive property I am gleeful to say. Good day."

  
"Ah but another day my love, I shall await the end with fervor!"

  
"......"

"......"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......"

"......"

"......."

  
"The final line hm? What an interesting notion for this aesthetic."

  
"........"

  
"A kiss for you that is sorrowful, a goodbye for you that is loved. Lies have become truth and the king has called checkmate. The end young master, the curtain of sleep has fallen."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to point at a fallen angel and asexual Sebastian, hopefully my hints were forward enough for readers to catch on. Thank you so much for checking out this story!
> 
>  
> 
> *I use feedback to improve, so leave a comment below!*


	5. Ciel and Elizabeth: True Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want to be to me?"
> 
> "Ciel Phantomhive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love stories based off of theories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Why do you pretend."

"Lizzie?"

"You were not the one who called me that, I feel foolish in playing this charade."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You are not him, yet I forced this idiotic idealism on you."

"Lizzie?"

"You never really did smile in the first place."

"......"

"What is the purpose of this act?"

"Because......."

"........"

"I knew everyone wanted him to be the one who came home."

"......."

"It is odd, to enact compassion after such circumstances I lived through."

"......"

"......"

"......"

"How did you find out?"

"I always knew, you were so different from before. That is an obvious thing, but it wouldn't have also leaked into your mannerisms and speech patterns so immediately."

"Ah."

"......"

"Why ask now?"

"A revelation of sort."

"Hm?"

"That I was dishonoring both of you by meshing you together in my mind, t was a unsightly thing in order to forget my grief."

"......"

"It is true, no one wanted you to be the one to come back."

"......"

"I am sorry....."

"You never knew my name? I suppose I truly was invisible."

"......"

"....."

"....."

"Such an expression is so different than your usual countenance. I am not the only one with a façade I suppose."

"......"

"You were never supposed to know."

"Hm."

"......"

"I do not love you."

"......"

"But I do as well."

"....."

"I cannot understand myself anymore. Why can't you be him?"

"I do not know."

"I am glad you aren't."

"......."

 "How different would things be?"

"Conditions would be improved I think."

"No, I disagree."

"......"

"He wouldn't have had the resilience to continue on, or the strength and darkness to handle the position of the Watchdog."

"I suppose."

"I still want to protect you."

"......."

"I will be your fiancé and Countess. If you fall into darkness, I will jump after you. You will not be engulfed."

"....."

"....."

"I do not want you to."

"What?"

"Sebastian."

"What is going on?"

"This is an order

"Make her forget."

"No--what have you injected me with?"

 

_**T** _ _**hud.** _

 

"Why?"

"......"

"WHY?"

"......."

"Tell me your name."

"........"

 

_**Lean.** _

 

"Please!"

"......."

 

_**Smile.** _

 

"Please."

"......."

"......."

"Ciel."

 

**_Tears._ **

 

 

**Darkness.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! I use your feedback, so please let me know what you think below.


	6. Angelina and Vincent: The Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories, theories, theories everywhere!
> 
> Tried to write Vincent, hopefully came out decent. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Thank you for reading and please feed me with comments and kudos XD!*

"Hm, such a sad little life, even more tragic by how black and white it is."

"Vincent?"

"You grew back those bangs hm? I always despised how hair would hang in ones face."

"How are you alive!"

"Grim Reaper Angelina, I am here to do the proper job of collecting your soul."

"You were killed....."

"Committed suicide, you should know I would never want a breach on my dignity such as that. There was no hope left so I grabbed the pistol and shot."

"Oh."

"So now onto the collection..." 

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I lo-"

"Angelina, or Madame Red is it, I have no interest in your confessions. It almost murdered my son and killed yourself. How pathetic."

"....."

"....."

"But about Ciel, I've seen a grim reapers power, surely you must want to help him? Did you not know?"

"Of course I've had, he has made quite a name under his brothers. I should have spent more time with that child instead I suppose, so much potential I could have grew. Past regrets, now I know to pay attention to the quiet ones."

"His brothers......"

"Yes really, he saved everyone the pain of Ciel returning instead of him, quite an interesting move really. You should feel grateful, he did return your favorite niece to you."

Sob

"Do not stew to much in guilt at the moment, I plan to save this child seeing how well he handled his new pet. He always did love Sebastian. It has been intriguing to watch him, I cannot be more grateful to have befriended the Undertaker."

"I do not understand...."

"Hm, such a horrible death for you, and to move on to such an unknown afterlife. At least I understood where I was heading, what a pity party you have become. Nevertheless, I need to clean this mess up."

"Vincent sto-"

**_Snip_ **

"A good move to let that demon hound around my son, getting a glimpse at that soul early on is really helping his loyalty. Now that he has taken my queen I should move into check soon. Let's check up on them before the next reaping shall we?"

**_Swoosh_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories covered:
> 
> 1\. Sebastian and Sebastian the dog are the same.  
> 2\. Vincent killed himself to become a grim reaper to protect his son in the afterlife after he lost hope of living. (personal one I created)  
> 3\. Undertaker told Vincent about how to become a grim reaper.  
> 4\. 2Ciel theory
> 
> I do not believe in all of these theories, but I love expanding on every plot material I can find


	7. Lizzie and Sebastian: Gossip Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds a companion when Lady Elizabeth comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for Ciel's birthday, but then I got busy, so it was going to be two days after, then I got sick. Screw it, here it is anyways.
> 
> Happy late asf birthday Ciel! ^_^

"Sebastian, how nice it is to see you!"

"Likewise my Lady. The young Lord is currently occupied with some paperwork for the next while, would you still like to stay?"

"Why of course! Do you mind if I head towards the greenhouse?"

"Let me lead the way. I have some tea ready for your arrival."

"Jasmine?"

"What else?"

"Ah, such the studious worker, thank you Sebastian."

"Such the flatterer the young Lord's fiancé is, I do not deserve such kind words."

"Nonsense, everyone close to Ciel is close to me as well!"

"Is that so?"

"Hm."

"Is there anything else you shall be needing?"

"No, but oh do please come and speak with me! I do not wish to be lonely while I wait."

"I do have duties my La--"

"Please!"

"but it is an honor such a request.."

"Sebastian!"

"and it would be presumptuous of me not to accept."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure."

"....."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"I have no idea why, possibly the color or dexterity, but your hair slightly reminds me of Sebastian's fur, a family pet dog we once had."

".......Really now?"

"Oh! That must have came off as rude, why, you love cats right? I am truly sorry, but Sebastian was truly a good memory to the both of us."

"I understand my Lady, no forgiveness is needed."

"You are just as loyal as him, do you know that? You probably put up with just as much abuse as he did."

"Abuse?"

"Well.....I hate to divulge any personal information, but I see you have moved to the edge of your seat Sebastian. Teasing material?"

"While nothing beats his height, it is good to have a variety, a way to keep him humble you see."

"And you creative."

"Of course, now earlier you mentioned..."

"Well, he did once coat that poor dog in honey."

"....."

"I asked him why and he just shrugged and promptly opened the door for him to go inside."

"Oh my."

"Indeed."

"I am not quite sure how to react to this."

"He really mellowed out after he hit five years of age."

"Really?"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"A few months ago he threw tea with honey in it on me."

"Oh."

"......"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"Pfft_"

"Oh dear- hah"

"(Dies of laughter)"

"Oh hush Sebastian-haha-he is going-haha- to hear us!"

"He'd probably make a trophy for it to, knowing his arrogance."

"Sebastian how rude!"

"My apologies..."

"But there is a saying that admitting  the truth hurts, so it can't truly be a bother can it?"

"Honesty is a virtue."

"Speaking of which, he got into quite the tuff the other day, and while I am not one for our height difference, but while looking down at him I realized he resembles a hissy kitten with that scowl."

"...."

"...."

"I want to laugh my Lady, but the honesty of that statement strikes me to core."

"Oh no! Sebastian, not you too!"

"How else do I not strangle him sometimes?"

"Sebastian! You are supposed to say that to his fiancé! I could have you imprisoned! Now if only I didn't agree so much, I suppose he can be a bit...er...much."

"Much....."

"Wait- oh my- is that why you stare at him in such adoration sometimes!"

"Now, you now of my fondness for cats- "

"And here I thought we had a new couple forming- what is it that red haired person called it- a ship!"

"My Lady, such lewd thoughts! Honestly where have you been learning such things!"

"Well, it was either you or Soma, not that it would actually come true of course! Just...well...it's somewhat interesting?"

"Lady Elizabeth!"

"I suppose I have been in the company of Sieglinde to long....."

"....."

"....."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh come on Sebastian! You see the way he dresses sometimes with the lace! He does get a say in what he wears."

"Actually, he does not really care, I am the one who picks out his dress."

"Well then....."

"That is not what I mea-"

 

**_Sebastian, come here._ **

 

"Sebastian?"

"Excuse me for a minute please?"

"Of course."

 

**_Open_ **

 

"May I enter?"

"Hm."

"What is it my lord?"

"There is something I have been needing to tell you, I do not know if you are aware."

"What is it?"

"I can hear you, through the contract I mean. It was just simply infuriating at first but now I feel that these conversations has turned too, questionable, for my taste."

"Yes my Lord."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Get to bloody work already, that is an order. We shall properly speak of this later, when Elizabeth is gone. We wouldn't want her to hear, for she is my fiancé, no matter who she would like to see me with."

"Yes, my Lord."

 

_**Shut** _

 

"What did he want Sebastian?"

"Oh, nothing of importance, he just repeated news to me I had already known."

 

**_You bloody bastard! You useless-_ **

 

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just had to tune out some thoughts is all."

"Hm?"

"Carry on my Lady, I shall be over here tending to the plants, I was ordered to work after all."

"That is fair."

"Now back to your earlier topic of his dress, while I do not approve of the notions of our coupling coming from his fiancé, I must admit he did decide to wear a corset one time....."

"Really? Tell me more!"

 

**_SEBASTIAN! I BAN YOU FROM GOSSIPING WITH MY FIANCE! THAT IS AN ORDER! AN ORDER!_ **

 

"I do enjoy conversing with you. Well then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love tea with honey*
> 
> I honestly do not care if this seems to out of characteror to cheesy, I just let the words flow a quarter way in. I had so much fun with this! The Lizzie&Sebastian&Ciel dynamic is my favorite. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> (You can tell Ciel is mad when he wanted to talk to Sebastian later because he didn't want Elizabeth to hear. He is working on papers in the office and she is out in the greenhouse XD. Ah, hidden rage.)
> 
> Expect me to disappear again, still deathly ill with a cold and really shouldn't be up right now. thank you for reading and please leave kudos and feedback ^_^


	8. This is Why I Choose to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A futile chase to save the unsalvageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is not very good at all, but the words wouldn't leave me. I just see myself rather than the characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading anyway XD.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"Ciel, you're covered in blood, am I to late?"

"To late?"

"To save you."

"You were too late years ago."

"But now......?"

"What knowledge to you poses to be to look so wary of me?"

"Everything, Ciel, everything."

"......"

"......"

"......"

"......"

"Then you know the curtain has fallen on my little play then."

"......"

You musn't be here Lizzie.

......

"He will be back soon."

"Why Ciel? How was this all worth it?"

 

**Step**

**Click**

**Step**

**Click**

**Ba dum**

**Grasp**

 

"This man, Christopher White, led several human trafficking circles, he was the one who sent his men out on that fateful mission to the Phantomhive manner."

 

**Squish**

**Step**

**Click**

**Grasp**

 

"Matt Damion, he was the one who brutally stabbed both my mother and father in the chest."

 

**Thump**

**Step**

**Click**

**Grasp**

 

"Sarah Knight, the one who spotted and grabbed me, tugging me to my doom in those flames."

 

**Crunch**

 

"Need I go on?"

"But to give up your eternal li-"

"These people took away everything I had that night. Not just my family, my dog, my home, but my dignity, innocence, they made me this way. DO YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE THEM TO LET GO OF EVERYTHING. THEY TOOK ME AWAY THAT DAY AND LEFT WHATEVER I AM BEHIND TO SOAK IN MY ARROGANCE AND TREACHERY. I AM A BEING THAT WITHOUT MY HATRED I AM NOTHING. NOTHING."

"Ciel....."

"Everything is fulfilled now Lizzie, go home."

"NO! You have had your revenge but you don't have to pay this price. I will fight for you and save you! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"I decline. I am choosing this Lizzie."

"WHY?"

"Because I love my demise. I am nothing now."

"You can become something, anything else!"

"That may be true, but I suppose you could say I am _in love_   with my demise as well."

"Sebastian?"

"....."

"So you love him.....yes?"

"I love my _butler_  yes, the one with aesthetics, perfection, and loyalty, yet the construction of my evil. Sebastian, the one named after my dog in sentiment, I admit I feel a certain passion for him. He is a mastermind in his own way, my knight, and he came as everything I dreamed of. Without him I would have never amounted to these things."

"But he is your death!"

"He is my choice."

"You were scared and manipulated, a child behind bars! How could you make a proper decision!"

"That is true Elizabeth."

"You agree then?"

"I would, if I hadn't, later on in a full capacity and rationality, kept choosing this darkness and hatred over friendship and light. Lizzie, not only did I choose Sebastian that day, but I chose revenge, anger, all things shrouded in midnight, and I kept choosing that every single day. In my despair I could have fallen to the ashes, taken the route of justice, but I reached out to that ebony claw instead."

"......."

"You could never understand, though you deserve such a thing. Our infatuation is just as selfish as I. While he sees deeper into my soul than anyone else, I choose to care for the mask he wears. He is a demon yet more innocent than I, and the only things we crave for in this debauchery is the love of what we can provide for each other, whether in the emotions and entertainment of companionship or the simple guidelines we first agreed upon. We have a bond closer than anyone's, because we both desperately need each other in our own way."

"That is not love, love is not selfish. What you have is mockery of it! If Sebastian truly loved you he would spare you! What you see if your own self-fabricated lies!"

"I never said he loved me. I do not think he knows how. But I am not dying for the passion of a one sided relationship, I am dying for the love of our mutual hunger for revenge and then, my soul."

"You do not need to do that!"

"But I want to. This is how the crown falls Lizzie, do not save someone who does not want to be saved. Your mission is foolish, naïve, and impossible, let it go. Go home."

"But please!"

"I am my own destruction, not Sebastian. Let my wretched title be forgotten under the crown and watch my estate fall. Take what I leave you and think not of me again, for I will not you."

 

**Sob**

**Gasp**

**Kneel**

 

"Dear Elizabeth, may not your tears fall out of sadness, but out of relief over your duty being lifted as my fiancé and lover. Find your own happy ending, I have found mine."

 

**Stare**

 

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"......"

"......"

"Farewell."

 

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Creak**

 

 

 

**Silence**

 

 

 

(Cold eyes gaze upwards, everything gray and dulled as emotion slips. Facades and reality fall into line)

 

 

 

"My Lord?"

"Sebastian."

 

**Kneel.**

 

"Checkmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not posted in forever, I now this. The most I've done is silently lurked on this sight to keep up with my favorite authors and stories. I am just incredibly busy with my music, field trips, social life, exams, school, just everything really. I feel shut down and exhausted, hopefully I'll have more time once summer hits. Everything is just crammed now, even more so than it has been sadly.
> 
> On a positive note, I won a city wide writing competition on a 500 word story! I'm so happy (I didn't think it would win, with how dark I made it usually the judge's censorship won't allow it to place. That and I suck at short stories XD). I am super excited for the awards dinner for it next week :). I am also starting on a little novel of mine, which has taken up any writing time I may have had. Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every two days or sooner. Leave comments below, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
